Powers come at a price
by flamingo17
Summary: I'm Alexa and I'm Claire Bennett's twin. I have the power of water. I can breath underwater, shoot spirals from my hands, make it rain and much more. Claire and I found a group of 'evos' to help us. We all help each other control our abilities but we have to learn fast because Sylar is coming and he won't stop until each and every one of us is dead...
1. Discovering

Heroes' fanfiction

"Alexa, Leyla can you come here please." My dad called from downstairs. I shut my laptop down then reluctantly sauntered downstairs. Mum and Dad were sitting on the sofa looking slightly nervous. Leyla was sitting next to them looking a bit bemused.

"What's up?" I asked hoping it was going to be quick.

"Well umm you know how my job is very important and well um they've asked us to move to Odessa." Dad stuttered looking anxious about the reaction and he was right to.

"TEXAS!" Me and my sister said in unison.

"I've always wanted to go to Texas I can't wait when are we leaving?" Leyla bounced up and down in her seat asking all these questions.

"Texas! You're making me move to Texas!" my voice was getting louder and my face was getting redder. I could NOT move to Texas. I stormed upstairs and slammed the door. I was furious! There is no way I'm moving to Texas especially not half way through the school year. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Then my hands started to feel cold and wet. Before I could control it I spiral of water flew across the room knocking over my glass. It smashed on the floor, shards of glass fell onto the carpet it .seemed to fall in slow motion. I stared down at my hands. Did I do that? My dad's booming voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alexa I know you're angry but there's no need to smash stuff."

"I'm uh sorry I accidently knocked my glass off my desk." I replied trying not to make my voice shake.

"Ok sweetie be careful."

I didn't reply I was too busy trying to work out how the hell I made water shoot out of my palms. I was curious to see if a) I could do it at will b) if it was me and c) if I'm dreaming. Firstly I clenched my fists then closed my eyes. I open my hands so my palms are facing outwards, I focus on water so that my mind is blank apart from the thought of water. Then my hands started to feel cold and wet. I opened my eyes and saw another spiral of water fly across the room and splashed against the wall. So I learnt the answers to my questions. I can do it at will (But I don't think I can control it) it was me and I'm not dreaming I don't think. Suddenly my mind started filling up with questions. What if I can't control it? What is someone finds out? What if I hurt someone? What if my family find out? What if they kick me out because they thought it was a mistake to adopt me? I could feel myself getting more and more upset. Then my hands started to feel cold and wet. No no no no I thought. But this time water didn't fly out my palms. This time I felt something drip on my head. I looked up and saw that it was raining in my room. WTF? I thought. I need to make this stop. Now! I tried to calm down. Breathing in and out. Soon the rain went away. I looked down at my floor it was damp and still had shards of glass on it. For the time being I push the thoughts of what I had just discovered out of my head. I focused on picking up the glass. Bit by bit I picked up the shards of glass. One pierced my finger. I winced slightly when it went in to my skin. I pulled the glass out of my finger. My finger was bleeding. I went to the bathroom to get a plaster but bumped into my dad. He saw the crimson liquid on my finger.

"What happened?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"Nothing I just cut myself cleaning up the glass I'm fine."

"Let me get you a plaster."

"Its fine I can manage." I walked past him into the bathroom. I put the plaster on my index finger.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. Pondering about the events that had just occurred. I'm moving to Texas and there's nothing I can do about it, I'm going to have to leave my friends and my life behind, I have to start a new school half way through the year and the most baffling one of all I appear to be able to make water shoot out of my palms, and make it rain! I needed to clear my head so I went to sleep.

###############(We're skipping to next week)#########################

Trying to say good bye through the sobs I hugged my friends one last time before leaving school. When I got home I helped load up the van. Box by box our house was slowly getting emptier. Once all the boxes were loaded I looked around. The house seemed so lifeless without the rugs, the carpet and the pictures on the walls. I looked around my house one last time before closing the door and locking it behind me. I clambered into the back seat of the car and put my headphones on. There was no way in hell I was driving 8 hours listening to my dad trying to sing along to the radio. I fell asleep for a while but when I woke we were in Texas. Out my window I could see a school just at that moment my dad said

"That's you're new school girls."

I sighed and lent back in my chair. I was not looking forward to starting there.

When the car finally stopped I glanced out the window and couldn't help but gasp. It was magnificent. There was stepping stones leading up to a huge cream house. The front lawn had been freshly cut and daffodils were growing by the porch. There were 3 mahogany steps leading up to the front door.

"Is this our house?" I asked gobsmacked. My dad simply nodded leading us to the front door. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. I gasped at the sight. It was even better than the outside.


	2. Odessa

Chapter 2 heroes' fanfiction

The inside of the house was just unbelievable. As soon as you walk there is a beautiful chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. To the left there is a marble spiral staircase. The walls are a cream colour but pretty bare. In the kitchen there's a granite island and granite surfaces. There was even an AGA (Whatever the hell that is). In other words it was a posh house. After exploring downstairs I remembered I had to choose a bedroom. I raced up the marble staircase running my fingers along the smooth wooden banister. At the top of the stairs there were four bedrooms. Of equal size! And they were all HUGE! The good news is this meant no arguments about who has the bigger bedroom. I chose the bedroom at the end of the corridor and put my rucksack on the bed to sort of show I had bagged this room. I wondered into the bedroom further and into the en suite. Yes I have en suite. I came back out and looked out my door because something caught my eye. I saw another staircase. This one had beige carpet running down the middle of it. It's like the posh carpet where there's like 6 inches either side of no carpet. Curiosity got the better of me and I wondered up the stairs. I turned the corner and saw three rooms. I opened the first door and it was a pretty ordinary room which disappointed me more than it should have. The next room had a chest in it. Obviously this intrigued me. Engraved on a little gold plaque on the top read 'Meredith Gordon'. I tried to lift the lid but it was locked. I had been so intrigued and caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the little gold padlock. Damn it. Naturally I started searching for a key. My search was cut short by the sound of my father's voice calling up the stairs.

"Lex come and help bring the boxes in!"

I sighed but got up from my crouched position. I closed the door behind me in the vain hope that it would somehow stop the rest of my family discovering it. Reluctantly I descended down the stairs to where my family were bringing in large cardboard boxes. I walked outside the sun beating down on me. At least we can get some sun around here. I clambered into the removal van and picked up one of the boxes. I placed the box on the floor next to the growing pile in the living room.

My room was _filled_ with boxes. I had barely any room to move. Sighing I started to rip open the first box. Inside were all my books I unpacked them onto the floor because at the moment my bookshelf was in pieces. I pulled out the books and made a mountain on the bed. At the bottom of the box I found a really old book. The pages were teared and it was all crumpled it had gone a type of browny-yellowy colour. I placed the book on my bed. This book no longer had any use I had no desire of reading it again so might as well put it to some use. It can be my experiment for my new found powers. What? I need to learn to control them one way or another.

With the book in the middle of the bed. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on the book. To be honest I didn't know what was expecting to happen but it wasn't this. I opened my eyes to find my hands in the air along with my book which appeared to be floating in a bubble. The sight made me jump causing me to drop my arms which resulted in the book falling also. I watched the book fall to the bed. Fascinated by what I had just witnessed I examined the book. There didn't appear to be a single droplet of water on it. I was sure I had seen it in a bubble. Wanting to experiment more I repeated the process. This time though I allowed my arms to dance through the air and watched fascinated as my book seemed to follow. My arms swiftly moved through the air to the other side of the room. Slowly I started to lower my arms trying to place the book gently on the floor. Unfortunately I didn't achieve my goal. Someone knocked on my bedroom door startling me causing me to drop the book with a small thud.

"Alexa hunny …"

I cut her off by opening the door.

"Hi mum what's up?"

"I was just wandering if you needed any help unpacking?" She asked a glint of hope in her eyes. We hadn't really spoken since I flipped out about us moving. I guessed she wanted to try and fix it.

"I'm ok at the moment but I might need your help later though." I replied

"Ok." She said before go into her own bedroom. I shut the door behind me and picked up my book ready to start again. This time I successfully managed to put it down gently and pick it back up again. So I know how to use my powers now but I just can't necessarily control them… yet. After discovering how to lift things in a bubble I decided to use it to my advantage. I mean there's no point in it going to waste, I might as well use it for something useful. So I unpacked the rest of my stuff in neat piles around my bed. My wardrobe, bookshelf, drawers etc. are in boxes in pieces so.

##########################THENEXTDAY: SATURDAY###############################

Outside in the garden I was laying on the grass relaxing. Suddenly from round the corner something comes hurdling towards me. Out of reflex and instinct I thrust my arms out in front of me and tensed bracing myself. A water balloon came about 2 inches in front of me then bounced back. It splattered on the floor however not a single drop of water hit me even though it was inches away. Leyla then came round the corner saying

"GOTCHA….." when she saw me completely dry, she looked at me annoyed. I dropped my arms and shrugged trying to act like the balloon hadn't seemed to hit an invisible force field. Trying to forget about what had just happened and ran inside.

"YOU JUST DECLARED WAR!" I screamed at my little sister before grabbing a water gun and some water balloons off the table. Leyla was obviously planning a water fight. We spent the rest of the afternoon throwing water bombs at each other and soaking the other one with our water gun. Luckily the force field thing ma Jing didn't happen again. I must have been imagining it.

 **Thanks for reading. So Alexa has discovered more things about her power. Do you think it was her imagination? Next chapter she's going to start school and meet Claire. I'm going to try and update every week.**


	3. High school

Chapter 3 heroes' fanfiction

I dragged myself downstairs to where dad was making pancakes. He handed me a plate and the maple syrup. I drizzled the sugary liquid over my breakfast before putting some in my mouth.

"Do I have to go to school?" I whined after finishing my mouthful.

"Yes."

"But it's in the middle of the school year and do you know what that means? It means everyone already has friends and they're not going to want the new kid joining them."

"I understand it's hard and I'm sorry about that." Dad replied putting some pancakes on a plate for Leyla.

"No you're not." I muttered under my breath before having another mouthful. Leyla bounced downstairs full of energy.

"Good morning Dad. Oooh pancakes yummy." She sat down as dad placed the plate and the maple syrup in front of her.

"I really don't think you should be letting her have sugar I mean look at her." I said eyeing Leyla who was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'm just super excited to start school." She replied shooting me a glare.

"Well that makes two of us." I spat back. Annoyed I put my plate in the dishwasher and raced upstairs before slamming my bedroom door. Ugh! I hate my life right now.

Before I knew what was happening I felt my hands go cold and wet. Then spirals of water flew across the room making a light splash on my wall. Forcing myself to calm down I paced up and down my room. I really needed get my powers under control because if that happens at school stuff going to get complicated. But for now I needed to get ready for school.

I pulled on some black skinny jeans, a red tank top, my black leather jacket and my gold heart locket I as given when I was born. I attempted to brush my hazel brown locks before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

At school I went to the front office to get my schedule. First I had science room 42. I wandered the corridors like an idiot trying to find room 42. I turned a corner then … bumped into someone. Of course. Classic me.

"Sorry I wasn't looking here I was going." I mumbled sheepishly reaching out a hand for the girl I'd bashed into.

"No worries." She replied taking my hand.

"Hey you're new here right?"

"Right. Any chance you can help me find room 42?"

"Yeah I have science there now any way so you can follow me." she answered smiling at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back

"I'm Claire by the way."

"Alexa."

We reached science eventually late of course. Mid-sentence the teacher turned around to death stare me and Claire.

"So nice of you to join us Claire."

Claire simply nodded in response and sat down in her seat.

"Class we have someone new joining us" He gestured towards me "This is Alexa." I gave a slight nod toward the class trying to ignore the stares. I made my way to a desk in the back and slid into the seat.

The rest of the day I managed to find my classes pretty easily (Some of them with the help of Claire). Coincidently we had _most_ of the same classes. I was walking out the gate when Claire caught up with me.

"Hey. I know this is quite random but did you do any clubs at your old school?" she looked hopeful like she wished I did a certain club.

"Um yeah I did cheerleading and swimming." I replied slightly confused.

"No way! That's perfect." She exclaimed.

"Uh why?" I asked puzzled.

"Well Lana who was on the cheerleading squad just quit so she could hang out more with her boyfriend," she explained whilst rolling her eyes obviously annoyed at Lana "Anyway you wouldn't be interested in trying out would you?"

"Sure why not? But don't get your hopes up I'm not the best cheerleader."

"Great see you at the gym Friday at 4." I nodded as my reply.

Walking down the street I had my headphones in so I didn't hear Claire. I felt something and whipped round to find Claire standing there. I took my earphones out my ears before speaking to her. Otherwise that would just be rude wouldn't it?

"Hey are you stalking me?" I joked. She laughed.

"No I live here." She pointed to a house.

"No way I live just across the street." I replied pointing to my house which was opposite hers.

"Well maybe I'll see you in the morning and we can walk to school together."

"Yeah that'd be great thanks."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Mum was cooking in the kitchen when I walked in.

"Hey mum on Friday I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad so I'm going to be home late."

"Actually you're having dinner with some of your dads work colleagues."

"No I'm not having a dinner where I have to act perfect and not talk and blah just to impress dads new friends." I replied air quoting "Friends".

"You are going and you don't have to act perfect just don't be rude."

"Mum you've forced me to move miles away from my friends, my school, my life the least the absolute least you can do is let me try out for cheerleading. Let me make friends. The girl who asked me to try out lives right across the street I said I would. Don't make me break what I said to the one friend I've made so far." I pleaded

"Fine because you've guilted me into it."

"Thanks." I skipped upstairs into my room proud of my persuasion skills.

 **Hi guys I'm back sorry it took me sooo long to update. Anyway the next chapter will be Alexa trying out for the cheerleading squad. Sorry this chapter was a bit cliché. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	4. Cheerleading

Chapter 4 heroes' fanfiction

"Hey Alexa wait up."

"Hey Claire." We started walking home.

"So 4 O'clock yeah in the gym. Are you nervous?"

"A bit. What do I wear coz I know you guys where you're cheerleading outfits but should I just wear my P.E kit or something?"

"Your P.E kit should be fine."

"Ok."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I waited in the gym fixing my hair. I'd scraped it up into high ponytail so it wouldn't get in my face. However I kept redoing it mainly because there was nothing else to do and I had 15 minutes to burn. Eventually Claire turned up. I ran up to her sighing with relief.

"Hey." I waved

"Hey." She replied setting her bag down on a bench.

"So what exactly am I going to have to do?" I asked anxiously

"Well we'll give you a cheer to chant then we'll probably see what skills you can do."

"Ok."

We chatted until the other girls came.

"Ok right so Alexa first of all we're going to see your cheering ability," Jackie ,the head cheerleader, said "repeat after me Wildcats Wildcats come on Wildcats."

"Wildcats Wildcats come oooon Wildcats." I cheered rolling my arms before throwing them in the air.

"Ok the next part is the gymnastics. Have you got any moves?" she asked looking me up and down.

I walked to the edge of the mat and prepared myself. I presented before running into a round off, back hand spring, layout, I presented again at the end before returning to stand in front of the squad. Jackie looked gobsmacked. I guess she underestimated me.

"Wow! Welcome to the squad!" She handed me two red and yellow pom poms.

"Thanks so much."

The rest of the squad left following Jackie out.

"That was AMAZING!" exclaimed Claire

"Thanks." I replied

"Hey hunny how did it go?" My mum asked as soon as I walked in the door.

"Great I made the squad."

"That's excellent hunny."

"So how did the dinner go?"

"It went good your dad's friends are lovely and he seems to be fitting right in."

"Good well I'm going to go upstairs." I replied before dashing upstairs.

I threw my bag on my bed then jumped in the shower. After I was showered and dressed I went back up to the third floor. There was one more room I didn't get to explore last time. I walked past the empty room; the room with the mysterious chest and stood outside the final door. My fingers curled round the brass doorknob before turning it. Behind the door was a… corridor? Intrigued and confused I wondered down the corridor. It lead to another door. Behind that door was a pretty big room it had some targets hung up around the room. I resume the people who lived here liked darts or something. In addition to that there was a tap. Random I thought. I went over to it to see if it worked because it looked kinda rusty. A steady stream of water fell on the wooden floor and rolled across it. I turned the tap off before I had too much water to clean up. I was about to go downstairs to get some kitchen towel when I had an idea.

I closed my eyes and focused on the water. I allowed my hands to dance with the water. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the droplets of water hovering in the air. Smiling I moved towards the window. I thrust my hand out the window and let my hands droop causing the water to crash onto the pavement below. This can be my practise room to help me control my "powers" I guess.

?

 **Hey guys, sorry it's been sooooo long I've been busy and couldn't think what to write. I know this chapters not great or very long.**


End file.
